Picking Up The Pieces
by Anarchist278
Summary: Heath Braxton wasn't exactly known for making smart decisions but he'd really screwed things up this time. He had to try and make things right but knowing April that was going to be easier said than done. Didn't mean he wasn't going to try though.


**AN:- Hello readers, just a (hopefully) short note to give you a bit of background in regards to this story and myself as a writer. Well firstly it's nice to be back. I've written a number of stories over the years but to be honest it's been a very long time since I last ventured into the fanfiction world and to be honest I never necessarily thought I would be back posting stories. But then along came Heath and April and my long dormant muse once again sprung to life. I know there were a lot of mixed feelings towards them as a couple on the show but personally I loved them and would have liked to see a whole lot more of them but sadly at least for the moment it doesn't appear to be all that likely. So for now I like other fans of theirs will have to content ourselves with fanfiction and hope for the day where they may once again get back together on the show.**

**This story was inspired by an interview I read with the gorgeous Dan Ewing in which he said that although it possibly will be the end for them he thinks Heath would like to continue their relationship if only April could slow down a bit.**

**So from there the story was born, now you should know that this story is basically how I would have liked to see things play out after they broke up. For the purposes of this story the majority of events that have occurred since April dumped him do not exist (especially that god awful storyline about Bianca's pregnancy.)**

**I hope you enjoy the story and feedback is always welcomed. If you do enjoy the story drop me a review because I do have a few other Heath/April story ideas that I am working on and hopefully may end up completing and posting. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Now on with the story.**

**Picking Up The Pieces.**

"I don't want you in my life anymore," the sound of her words and the sight of her tear stained face flashed through his mind for what felt like the millionth time.

"Give me another drink," he barked at the bartender, slamming his palm down on the bar. The bartender hurried to grab another beer. "Nah, no more beer. I can drink beer at home. Give me something from up there," he said gesturing to the top shelf.

"Which one do you want?" the bartender asked nervously. Heath glared at him, this guy was obviously new or he would know better than to ask him stupid questions right now. Where the hell did Brax find these losers? Between this guy and Murphy it was a wonder he even had a business anymore.

"I don't care," he snarled, "just give me another drink."

The bartender hesitated for a moment before grabbing the bottle of scotch from the shelf, fumbling as he reached for a glass.

"Forget the glass, just leave the bottle."

The moron serving him hesitated once again. "Look if you still want to have a job tomorrow just leave the damn bottle alright."

Gingerly he placed the bottle on the bar in front of Heath and hurried down to the other end of the bar; desperately trying to make himself look busy stacking glasses, glancing nervously at the surly man at the other end of the bar. He wasn't exactly sure who he was but from what little he'd seen of Brax when he'd been given the job he wasn't eager to get on his bad side and if this was one of his friends he really didn't want to do anything more to piss the guy off. He looked like he would have no problem leaping over the bar and tearing his throat out if he made one wrong move. He really needed this job but was starting to wonder if it was really worth it if this was the kind of night he could expect to encounter on a regular basis. 

"What are we drinking?" Heath heard her voice and his upper lip curled back in a sneer as he turned to face her.

"What the hell do you want Henri?"

He saw the flash of uncertainty cross her face before she pulled up a stool next to him at the bar. "I've given you some time to cool down so now I just thought we could have a drink and then maybe go back to your place," she said laying her hand on his forearm. He ripped his arm away from her glaring at her.

"I think I'd rather drink alone," he grunted at her, "so just get the hell away from me."

"What's the problem Heath? I know things got a bit messy, what with the whole April thing but what else would you expect from someone her age?"

Heath broke in before she could continue. "How many times do I have to tell you, she's not that young?"

Henri continued speaking completely ignoring Heath's words "And at least now with her out of the picture you and I can be together."

"And what makes you think I even want that?" he asked anger giving way to incredulity as he stared at her.

"Come on Heath, you and I have known each other for years. Don't you think it's time we had a proper try at being together. We had some good times..." she trailed off looking at him expectantly.

"No, you know what Henri, that's not really how I remember it. Yeah we hooked up in high school but you were just some prissy little school girl trying to pretend you were cool by hooking up with a Mangrove River boy."

"What? Just like April's doing now?" she asked snidely.

"Leave April out of this," Heath said threateningly. "You used me..."

Her face coloured with anger as she took in his words. "Are you kidding me," she blurted before he could finish what he was saying. "I gave up all of my dreams of being a lawyer by getting involved with you. I had all sorts of plans and then you came along and shot them all to hell."

"Are you even listening to yourself right now?" he asked slamming his hand down on the bar and getting a sick sense of satisfaction out of the way she jumped, his anger returned full force. "Are you really trying to blame the fact that you didn't end up going to uni to get your law degree on me? How about your little drug habit, you really don't think that might have had something to do with it? You spent the majority of your HSC stoned out of your brain it's a wonder you even got the marks to do teaching. You didn't give two shits about me, all you cared about was whether or not I could get you more weed and I was too taken in by your blonde hair and long legs to realise it."

She opened her mouth to try to interrupt but Heath continued before she could.

"And before you even try to blame your habit on me we both know that you were hooked long before I came on the scene."

Henri's face was turning an ugly shade of purple as her anger got the better of her. "Well at least now I know how you really feel. You certainly had me fooled in the last couple of weeks."

"Like you said, we've known each other a long time," he responded all of the fire from before devoid from his voice as his tone became ice cold. "I thought maybe we could hang out, have a few laughs but I had no interest in you beyond that."

"Then why did you sleep with me?" she screeched as Heath was left to wonder what had ever attracted him to her in the first place.

"I'd had a bad day and you were a warm body," he said dismissively turning away from her.

"Wow lucky April," Henri taunted glaring at his turned back. "She got herself a real prince with you didn't she?"

"I've already told you once to leave her out of it. Don't make me say it again," he warned her.

"At least she had enough sense to dump your ass, before her HSC ended up completely destroyed. She's obviously a hell of a lot smarter than I was," she goaded him, not even entirely sure why she was doing it.

He turned to look at her one last time, scorn dripping from every word as he spoke. "Intelligence is only one of many things she has over you," he said smirking as he saw his barb hit its intended target. "She's only just lost her virginity and she's already better in bed than you'll ever be."

Apparently that was the last straw for Henri as she grabbed her bag from the bar and stormed towards the entrance. "See ya Henri," Heath called after her feeling a morbid sense of self satisfaction in the way he had hurt her but at least he knew he'd finally made his point with her. He glanced down the bar at the bartender who stood with his mouth gaping in disbelief at the scene he had just witnessed. "What are you looking at, huh?" Heath said before picking up the bottle and taking another long drink. His earlier melancholy returning twofold now that he no longer had the distraction of tearing Henri down a peg or two.

He drained the last of the bottle and jerked his thumb in the direction of the store room out back. "How about instead of you standing there gawking at me you run back there and get me another bottle?" 

"Heath it's time to go," Brax's voice dragged him out of his stupor an hour later. The bartender had finally had enough of the surly tattooed man's belligerence and called his boss because he knew damn well there was no way he was ever going to get him out of here on his own. If he was as he suspected one of Brax's friends than perhaps he'd have more luck.

"I haven't finished my drink," Heath slurred gesturing towards the nearly empty bottle and knocking it over in the process the brown liquid sloshing over the bar and splashing all over his shirt.

"I think you've had enough," Brax said firmly grabbing the bottle and throwing a dishrag over the mess.

"What so you get to be a drunken asshole for weeks when you lose your girl but I'm not even allowed one night?" Heath asked. Even in his drunken state he knew he deserved the slap to the side of his head that followed his words. April may have dumped him but at least she was still alive not like Charlie. He knew he should apologise for what he said but hey it was just one more lousy move by him to add to the growing shit heap that was his life at the moment. Besides apologies weren't exactly his strong suit.

"Heath," Brax said warningly.

"Fine," he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I'm going."

"Give me a few minutes to close up," Brax said "and I'll take you home so you can sleep it off." Brax turned to his new bartender, clapping a hand onto his shoulder. "You did a good job tonight Mick, give me a call tomorrow and we'll work out the rest of your shifts for this week." Opening the cash register he grabbed a few bills and turned back towards him thrusting them in his direction. "We'll see you next time hey?"

Mick nodded taking the proffered cash and grabbing his keys, phone and wallet from under the bar before making his way out the door not totally sure if he even wanted another shift working for the Braxton's.

Brax turned back to Heath as he stood up from his place at the bar. "I'm getting out of here," Heath said turning towards the door.

"Hold up," Brax said, "it won't take me long to finish here."

"Nah mate, you do what you need to do. I'm not ready to go home yet, got some things I need to do," Heath called back over his shoulder as he stumbled towards the door. "I'll catch you later."

"Heath," Brax tried again but his younger brother ignored him and left. 

He tripped over a tree root and fell heavily, swearing loudly as his knee smashed into a rock. He looked up, checking to see if the noise he had created had disturbed anyone inside. The house remained in darkness and he got up making his way towards the window, weaving drunkenly all over the place.

Placing his hands on the frame he tried to hoist the window up, grunting in surprise as it remained firmly in place. Why the hell was it locked? She never locked her window.

He knocked on the glass, wincing at the noise as what he had intended to be a quiet tap turned out to be anything but. He waited a moment before knocking again smiling a little to himself as he saw the glow of her bedside lamp switch on.

He could see the shadow of her moving around behind the curtains before they were pulled sharply back and she stood glaring out at him.

"Open the window," he slurred drunkenly. She remained where she was, glaring at him, making no move to unlatch the window.

"April open up," he said his voice getting louder. April glanced nervously behind her, looking for any sign that he'd woken anyone else up.

Huffing with annoyance she slid the latch back and opened the window a fraction, the glare not leaving her face as she stood there, arms crossed staring at him.

"What do you want Heath?" she asked coldly.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you," he asked his voice only marginally quieter without the barrier of the glass between them.

"I've got nothing to say to you," she said stubbornly shaking her head in defiance.

"Yeah but I've got a few things I need to say to you. Just let me in alright," he said his voice becoming louder once again.

She froze for a moment; turning to once again look worriedly towards her door, terrified that he would wake Bianca, Liam or Irene and one of them would come barging in.

"I told you Heath, I've got nothing to say to you and I really don't want to listen to any of your excuses either. I just want you to get out of here; I can't believe you even had the nerve to show up here after what you did."

"Just give me five minutes alright, and then I promise I'll go."

She groaned doing little to hide her irritation. "Fine," she said "but don't expect this to change anything. I'm done with you." She stepped back from the window, not bothering to open it for him but at least no longer barring his entry.

He pushed the window up and climbed through, stumbling as he did and only just managing to catch himself before he fell.

He leaned in towards her trying to kiss her and recoiled in shock as she reacted instantly with a stinging slap across his face.

"God Heath you stink," she said her nose wrinkling in disgust as she inhaled the smell of the alcohol on his clothing and his breath.

"I need to talk to you," he said again looking at her expectantly.

"Just get it over with Heath, say what you need to say and get out. I'm sure Henri's waiting for you," she said acidly.

"I doubt it," he said a smirk crossing his face as the memory of his earlier encounter with Henri flashed through his mind.

April looked furious as she hissed at him. "You actually think something about this is funny? I told you I loved you and the whole time you were sleeping with your ex."

"It wasn't like that April," he tried to interrupt but April was too angry to listen.

"Why did you do it Heath?" she demanded. "Why did you let me believe you actually cared about me? Was this all just some big joke to you? Or were you just using me till someone better came along?"

"I told ya it wasn't like that," Heath insisted taking another step towards her.

April backed away putting the bed between them, "then what was it like Heath. Explain it to me."

She watched him from her place across the room; he was swaying on his feet as he tried to form his next words.

"You're drunk Heath," she said disdainfully "just go home and sleep it off. You're not doing yourself any favours by being here now."

"Look April just let me talk ok? I screwed up," ignoring April's snort of derision he continued. "I know I screwed up alright. I shouldn't have slept with Henri."

April snorted again glaring at him, "You think," she spat at him.

"I'm not leaving till I finish what I came here to say," he told her. By this stage his eyes were half closed and his words so slurred she could barely understand what he was saying. She knew she should just send him away but the state he was in she wasn't sure he would actually make it home. Although just why she even cared she didn't know. He tried to walk towards her again, his hands held up in a gesture of surrender but tripped on the rug falling heavily against the frame of her bed.

"Oh for god's sake Heath just lay down before you fall down."

He looked between the bed and her, confusion on his face. "Are you saying...?"

"You can stay here tonight," she said flatly "but it means nothing ok. I just don't want you falling in a ditch somewhere trying to get home. But first thing in the morning you're out of here," she said warningly.

Heath grabbed at his singlet, sloppily pulling it over his head. "What are you doing?" April demanded.

"I can't sleep like this," he said pointing at his clothes.

"Fine," she huffed "but your shorts stay on."

For once in his life he didn't try to argue, clumsily climbing into her bed and turning on his side to watch her as she gingerly lifted a corner of her doona, sliding under and curling up as far away from him as possible. "Don't even think about coming near me," she said coldly turning her back on him. She lay there her body stiff with tension until finally she heard his breathing even out and knew he had passed out. She was furious with herself for letting him in and even more so for allowing him back into her bed but first thing in the morning she would kick him out and with any luck that would be the end of it. She didn't know why he had come here tonight, very little of what he had said had made any real sense but he was so drunk he could barely stand upright so that wasn't really all that surprising. She lay awake for over an hour listening to the sound of him snoring softly beside her before finally sleep overtook her and she drifted off into a restless sleep. 

She barely registered the sound of the knock at her bedroom door before Bianca came bursting in. Bright sunlight streamed through the still open curtains as Bianca spoke, "Phone for you April, it's Ruby..."

Her words trailed off as her gaze fell upon the sight before her, her face barely showing her shock before it settled into a mask of anger.

"You've got to be kidding me," she hissed at April. "What the hell are you doing?"

April looked at her pleadingly, "Bianca I promise you this isn't what it looks like," even as she spoke the words though she knew just how bad it looked. Apparently sometime during the night she had sought out the warmth of Heath sleeping next to her and now lay with him pressed up behind her, his arm slung haphazardly over her stomach.

Bianca opened her mouth to speak again but April jumped in before she could. "He just came here to talk but he was really drunk and passed out. Nothing happened," she insisted vehemently.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Bianca asked angrily.

"Look Bianca I know how it looks ok, but I'm telling you nothing happened and you're just going to have to take my word for that."

"I don't think I've ever been this disappointed in you April. You've made some really stupid mistakes over the years but this one takes the cake."

April flinched at her sister's words and felt Heath's arm tighten around her slightly before it again relaxed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Bianca but you have to learn to trust me. I'm eighteen years old and I have to make my own decisions and if I make mistakes then they're mine to make. Now I'm telling you that despite how it looks nothing has changed between me and Heath so you're just going to have to trust me on that. Can you please tell Ruby that I'll call her later?" she said firmly "and close the door on your way out".

She could see that Bianca was still seething with anger and for a moment she wondered if she might actually drag her out of the bed and away from Heath but instead she just turned away heading back towards the door. "I hope you know what you're doing," Bianca said over her shoulder as she left closing the door with more force than needed. 

April heaved a sigh of relief that it hadn't devolved into an all out screaming match and moved away from Heath. "You can stop pretending to be asleep anytime now," she said turning to face him.

Heath cracked one eye open to look at her, "how'd you know?" he asked.

"I've spent enough nights in your bed to know how you sound when you're sleeping," she said flatly all of the fight seeping out of her as she regarded him silently.

He smiled and reached for her again but April quickly jumped out of bed. "You need to go Heath," she said tiredly pointing at the door.

When he made no move to get out of her bed she sighed her face betraying for a moment just how broken she felt after everything that had happened. "Heath please," she said not meeting his eyes.

Heath watched her not totally sure if it was the hangover or the hurt in her eyes responsible for the churning in his gut. He got out of bed, reaching for his singlet. "April I'll go, I promise but you've gotta hear me out first."

"Why should I Heath? Give me one good reason why I should listen to anything you have to say." She looked at him waiting for a response but he remained quiet so she pressed on.

"I don't even know why you would come here, what's the point of all this? It's really obvious that you never saw me as anything more than a convenience. So why come here? I'm sure there are plenty of other girls who'd be more than happy to fill my spot in your bed."

"I don't want those other girls, I want you."

Her face screwed up with scorn as she regarded him. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah you know what April, you're right ok. Normally I'd just go and find the next available girl and I would be getting on with life as normal but you ask the boys, I haven't been with a single chick since you and I broke up. Brax and Casey are both about ready to kill me; I've been in such a shit of a mood since we split up. That doesn't happen April, I never get broken up over some girl but with you it was different. I don't even know why it was so different but it was ok?"

April stood there silently staring at him, she wasn't exactly welcoming him back with open arms but she wasn't trying to kick him out again either so at least that was a plus.

"Look I know I made a huge mess of things but I... I didn't mean to hurt you." Ignoring her snort of disbelief he continued.

"You've got to understand I made a huge mistake when I slept with Henri but everything was such a mess that day and she was just there. I was mad at you about that stunt you pulled with the family dinner and then there was all of that crap with Brax and Casey, and Henri kept filling my head with all sorts of bullshit, trying to convince me that all of the problems you and I were having were because of the difference in our ages. She kept telling me that you were way too young for me and I guess I started to buy into it."

April's face and stance didn't soften at all but she seemed to be listening to what he was saying so he pressed on determined to lay it all out for her before she inevitably kicked him out.

"I'm more of a no-strings hook up kind of guy but for some reason I was prepared to try doing the whole relationship thing with you. Doesn't that tell you something?

I've never been the kind of guy to get into relationships and I guess by sleeping with her I was trying to prove something to myself. You got under my skin a lot more than I wanted to admit and I was trying to convince myself that I was still that same guy that I was before you and I got together. I watched what happened to Brax when he fell for Charlie and how much it ripped him apart when she died. I didn't think I ever wanted to be in that deep but somehow it's started to happen without me even knowing it.

When you dumped me I spent days telling anyone who would listen that I didn't care, telling them I was better off without you, telling them that you really were too young for me and that you wanted way more than I was capable of giving but it didn't matter how many times I said the words it didn't change anything. I couldn't even convince myself that it was the truth no matter how bad I wanted to and believe me I wanted that more than anything. I thought maybe if I could talk the talk and act how I was supposed to then this sick feeling in my gut would go away but it didn't. Nothing got rid of it because all I kept seeing was your face when I told you what happened that night. I know I'm not perfect and I don't even know exactly what all this means but I want to find out and I want to find out with you if you'll give me the chance?"

April was staring at him not saying anything, he gave her a minute hoping she'd give him something, hell he'd take anything right now but she remained silent. That was probably the longest speech he'd ever made in his life and he had been hoping for some kind of reaction from her but this silence was killing him. He sighed and sat down on the bed slipping on his thongs. At least he'd told her everything he'd wanted to say now. What she did with it was up to her.

"Bianca shouldn't have called you stupid, he said quietly standing up and heading towards the window, he froze as he heard her voice behind him.

"I just don't know how I'm supposed to trust you again. You really hurt me you know."

"Yeah I know that," he said quietly, "Hell if I were you I probably wouldn't want to trust me again either but all I can tell you is I know what it's like to lose you now and I don't want to have to ever go through that again. I'm no saint April but if you give me another chance I promise I'm going to try really hard not to screw up again."

"I guess I wasn't exactly blameless either," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her; he turned back to her remaining quiet allowing her to say whatever she needed to say. "I knew who you were when I started seeing you but I kept trying to make you out to be something you weren't. I was so scared of losing you and spent so much time worrying about what everyone else was thinking that I started to drive myself crazy. I'm sure I drove you a little crazy too," she admitted softly.

He started to walk towards her glad that this time she didn't shrink away from him. He stopped in front of her but her head remained down studying her rug as if she'd never seen it before. He put a finger under her chin tipping it up until she was looking up at him.

"You were kind of intense," he said chancing a grin, feeling a surge of happiness as she tentatively returned his smile. "Do you think maybe we can try this again, but maybe take it a bit slower this time?" he asked. The smile disappeared from her face as she considered his words.

"I don't know Heath, what about Henri?"

"What about her?" he scoffed, "she's nothing to me and I'm pretty sure after the serve I gave her last night she won't be in a hurry to come anywhere near either one of us again."

April looked up, her curiosity piqued. "What did you say to her?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Not much just told her that she comes in a very poor second to you in every possible way."

April couldn't hold back her smile at what he said. "Really?" she asked, "how did she take that?"

"About how you'd expect," Heath said with a grin.

"So what do you think, can we give this thing between us another shot?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded still smiling as he put his arms around her lifting her up until she was eye level with him. He leaned in groaning as his lips claimed hers; it had been way too long since he had last gotten to do this. He loved the little whimper she gave when he broke the kiss, "So I think maybe we should try that whole date thing again. How about I pick you up at 6:30?"

He could see the surprise in her eyes, "really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," he said, "I'll book us a table somewhere in Yabby Creek."

The grin on her face gave him his answer as he leaned in to kiss her again taking his time to thoroughly explore her mouth before he lowered her back to the ground. He enjoyed the feeling of having her pressed up against him for a moment before he released her patting her on the ass.

"Now why don't you go take a nap I want you well rested for tonight?"

She smiled at him, "Why don't you take one with me?" she asked cheekily.

"Nah I told you we're gonna take this slow and if I get in that bed with you, trust me the last thing we'll be doing is napping besides I need to go home and take a shower. I stink," he said ruefully.

She laughed in agreement, "Yeah you really do."

He feigned hurt but couldn't keep a straight face as she giggled at his exaggerated offense. "So I'll see you tonight," he said walking to the window. She nodded again not bothering to hide the joy she felt.

She watched as he climbed out of the window. She could just imagine what Irene, Bianca and Ruby would have to say when they found out that she was giving Heath another chance but they all needed to start trusting in her ability to make her own decisions. She knew what she was doing. 

Just over three weeks later she laughed uncontrollably as Heath tugged her through the door behind him into the house he shared with his brothers. "Get in here already," he said impatiently. "I haven't seen you for two days."

"I know," April said smiling "but I had a lot of study to do. You've been very patient," she said.

"Only by thinking about all the things I was going to do with you when you finally took a break. Do you know how many cold showers I've had to take over the last couple of days?" he said unhappily.

"Well I'm here now," she said coquettishly, "so how about you show me?"

Heath groaned pressing her up again the nearest wall and kissing her with all of his pent up frustration from the last couple of days. His hand slid down her side, fingering the hem of her uniform before pushing it up, smiling at her sharp intake of breath as his fingers grazed against her thigh, travelling higher still to brush against her through her underwear.

Suddenly she jerked away from him leaving him standing there completely confused until he too heard Brax's voice on the other side of the door.

"You find a way to finish this or I can promise you I'll finish you." Brax said threateningly.

The door opened and Brax stormed in throwing his keys and his phone on the coffee table before heading to the fridge to grab himself a beer.

Heath looked at April seriously considering just taking her back to his bedroom and figuring out what the hell had Brax so pissed sometime much, much later but he knew there was no way April would go for it. Sighing he looked back to his brother, "What's up?" he asked hoping they could get this over and done with quickly and he could get back to what he'd rather be doing, namely April.

"Finally found out what's been going on with Case the last few weeks," Brax snarled.

"What you mean other than getting stabbed by that Tyler kid," Heath said sarcastically.

"Don't start with me Heath," Brax said warningly, "I'm really not in the mood for your crap."

"Ok, ok," Heath said, "so tell me what the problem is?"

"That slut Henri's the problem," Brax said angrily.

Heath saw April stiffen at the mention of Henri's name and walked over to her, flinging his arm over her shoulder and pulling her into his side.

"What'd she do?" Heath asked.

"Apparently when she didn't get what she wanted from you she set her sights on Case instead."

"What do you mean she set her sights on Casey, what did she do?" Heath asked coldly.

"You need me to spell it out for ya Heath, she seduced him. That bitch slept with Casey."

"I'll kill her," Heath snarled.

"Yeah well you'll have to get in line behind me," Brax said darkly. "I swear if I get my hands on that bitch..."

"Hang on guys, I think I've got a better idea," April broke in looking between the two brothers pleadingly.

"This has got nothing to do with you April," Brax started to say but April interrupted angrily before he could finish.

"Nothing to do with me? Casey is my friend I don't want to see him get hurt. Not to mention the fact that she tried to steal Heath from me. Trust me I want to see her gone just as much as you two do. Can you please at least let me try things my way?"

Brax stared at her for a moment considering her words then silently shifted his gaze to Heath. "What do you reckon?" he asked his younger brother.

"You sure about this?" he asked April waiting for her nod of confirmation before he turned back to Brax. "I don't see why we shouldn't let her handle it; like she said she wants to see her gone just as much as we do."

"Fine," Brax conceded "but if your way doesn't work out we do things my way."

"Sounds fair," April agreed. "Ok well I better get going," she said heading towards the door.

"Wait, you're going right now?" Heath asked. "I thought we were going to..."

"Heath," April cut him off looking at Brax her face flushing red with embarrassment. "I'll catch up with you later, just let me go and take care of this first."

"Fine, but when you're done you gotta promise to come back here and take care of a far more pressing issue."

April looked at him blankly. "What?" she asked completely at a loss as to what he was talking about.

"You gotta promise to come back here and help me out with that little problem we were discussing before we were interrupted, you know the one that's had me freezing my nuts off in the shower the last couple of days."

April froze her head whipping around to stare at him in complete disbelief. "Heath, I can't believe you just said that."

"What?" Heath asked innocently, barely holding back his laughter as he looked at her scandalized face.

"I have to go," April said firmly "but we're going to finish this conversation later."

Heath groaned not bothering to hide his disappointment. "Conversation wasn't exactly what I was hoping for," he said.

She chanced one more glance at Brax who was watching her with a knowing glint in his eye, the barest hint of a smile on his mouth. April blushed an even brighter shade of red if that was possible and hurried out the door. She and Heath were definitely going to be finishing this conversation later and she was going to have to make him understand that he couldn't just go saying things like that in front of Brax or anyone else for that matter. She didn't need everyone and their dog knowing details of what she and Heath were up to. 

Two hours later she knocked on the door a huge smile on her face. Brax opened the door and her smile grew as she saw Heath hovering behind him.

"Mission accomplished," she said smugly.

"Wait what do you mean?" Brax said in disbelief. "You only left here a couple of hours ago, how can it possibly be mission accomplished."

"Miss Brown is packing up her bags and leaving Summer Bay," April said not bothering to hide her smugness.

"See what did I tell ya," Heath said with a hint of pride, "told ya she could do it."

"You sure about this?" Brax asked her, "You're sure she's really going."

"Trust me Brax; she can't get away from this town fast enough."

"So how'd you do it?" he asked incredulously.

"I just went down to the diner and told Irene how worried I was about my poor friend Casey who was being used by his teacher, making sure of course that Colleen was eavesdropping. She couldn't get on the phone fast enough once she heard about them. It was all over town within about half an hour. It got back to Miss Brown pretty quick that her secret was out and she panicked and ran home and started packing. I wouldn't be surprised if she's already gone."

"You did what?" Brax asked disbelievingly. "But what about Casey? Now everyone knows about what happened."

Heath moved up behind Brax clapping him on the shoulder, "Don't worry mate, Casey is gonna be a legend for hooking up with an older chick."

"Not to everyone," Brax ground out.

"Yes but to everyone else, he will be just the victim of that horrible woman," April interjected. "I wouldn't be surprised if Mrs Palmer actually takes pity on him and offers him a bit of leniency at school."

Brax looked between them for a minute processing everything that had been said. "You might be right, Case could come out of this smelling like a rose but you know he's gonna be pissed that she's gone don't you. This could really screw with him."

"Stop stressing bro, we'll all be here for him if he needs us," Heath said, "Now admit it, my girl did good."

Brax stared at them for a moment before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah mate I reckon you've got a keeper here."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Heath said with a grin grabbing April by the hand and pulling her towards him. "So why don't you go find Case and try to sort him out and give me and April a bit of space. We've got some celebrating to do," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, causing April to slap him lightly on the chest.

"Heath," she said warningly but couldn't quite hold back the laughter bubbling up in the back of her throat.

Brax laughed behind her, "April you're gonna have to learn to deal with much worse than that if you're gonna be with Heath."

April laughed along with him, "Oh don't worry I'm well aware of that."

"Well if you two are through with tag teaming me, we might call it a night. If you need us Brax we'll be in my room but do me a favour mate, don't need me till at least tomorrow morning. We've got some serious catching up to do."

Grabbing her hand he tugged her in the direction of his bedroom unable to contain his smile as he heard her laughter. He had a very strong feeling that everything with him and April was going to be just fine, better than fine even. He had his girl back and that was all that mattered.


End file.
